gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGM-80 Amazing GM
RGM-80 Amazing GM was made by the Plavsky Particle System Engineering for Rugo Rigjaw after faking documents that states he was to be given a prototype Gunpla. Using the Amazing Exia data and the extreme flexablity of the GM Gunpla the Engineers created a transformable GM able to change into 3 diffrent types of Gunplas. Technology & Combat characteristics The RGM-80 Gundam Amazing GM was designed with 1 question could we make the perfect Gunpla in existance using what we have now. First the Engineers had to find a place to start. Gathering mountains of data on each an every Gunpla sold in stores around the world finally choosing one of the most flexible an most customizable Gunpla the RGM Gm gundam. Reinforcing every joint an thickening the body frame Engineers uses the data gather from Exia Amazing to create Amazing GM's frame. Next the Engineers had to figure away to reinforce the GM's weak armor situation an lack of new type weapons. Keeping to the core of the GM the engineers were able to construct a new outer frame for the Gm that closely resembled the old original armor but with some new type flares adding many hard points for items to be attach too. With a single weapon an armor added to the new type body the Amazing GM was almost ready to be tested but again a issue with the armor only being limited to light armor the engineers contructed Heavy armor parts for the Gm that could attach at each hard point on its frame. Finally weeks go by an the Amazing GM gos under thousands of test to push its performance an get results. But again the over all status of the amazing gm was lacking greatly in all subjects. So the Engineers once more put there heads together an found a solution, what dos all good gundams in a series have a pack system. But no ordinary pack this would be its transformation pack. Using several key gunpla parts to be attack at selected hard points on the Amazing GM the Pack parts would trigger the plavsky particles to render the last parts of the gunpla will in combat allowing for the Amazing GM to transform into Gundam Amazing Comet GM. The system works by attaching several white gunpla parts to the outer frame of Amazing GM removing the heavy armor the pack dos all this on its own once activated by the user. The plasavsky particles see theses parts as part of a not fully render gunpla on the arena an completes the render system for it transforming the Suit into Gundam Amazing Comet GM. Untitled-91.jpg|Gundam Amazing GM with its first Gundam pack fully activated (Comet GM Gundam) RGM-79(GRS) Armored GM.jpg|Gundam Amazing GM holding its Amazing Machine gun without a Gundam pack Armaments *'Amazing Machine Gun' :This Machine Gun is a prototype of the GM's standard Machine guns but with many modifications. The barrel has been extended for more stable fire at longer ranges, the stock is extended to remove all recoil effect allowing for perfect pin point aiming, 300 Rd Drum Magazine Nato, Plavasky condenser for the barrel coating each bullet in a thick layer of Plavasky Particles allowing the bullets to appear as Gn Beams an cause massive internal damage to anything it strikes. * Amazing Shield :A custom shield created for Gundam Amazing GM. The shield can emit a low frequency pulse that negates any damage on its surface by lowering the impact of any attack regardless if its physical or beam. *'Enlarged' Verniers :Each knee of the Amazing GM has been equip with powerful enlarged Verniers allowing the Gunpla to fly much faster. *'Amazing Beam Cloak' *'Amazing Beam rifle' A high output energy rifle that was design around a beam launcher from the F91 gundam firing a shoot gun like spreed beam at mid range. Pulling back on a handle lever the Rifle can be changed into a rapid fire rifle or a massive beam sword. Each mode requires the handle to be adjusted to use each mode. *requires the Amazing Gundam Gm mode to be active. :Made by creating several layers of cloth from plavasky particles this cloth can guard from several beam weapon attacks taking up to 10 direct shots an then rendering the cloak useless. : Special Equipment & Features *'Gundam mode pack' Using a pack of custom render parts for the Amazing Gm the pack extends its sub arm system and places all the custom parts onto the design of the GM once the pack puts the parts onto the Gm it extends out custom weapons (the Amazing Beam rifle * The Amazing Beam shield * Remote Camra bit) After the system renders out the new Amazing Gundam Gm mode its damage is fix and a new gunpla is created from the render. Trivia Category:Build Fighters Category:Gunpla